


here's to never growing up

by starstrucktooru



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Drabble, My First Work in This Fandom, and would've loved to see more of what he was before, cause i'm a sucker for him, noah when he was alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrucktooru/pseuds/starstrucktooru
Summary: He was a firecracker, hyper and always ready for action, a creator with ideas swirling in his mind. He was more.And I guess Hades must've missed Persephone terribly so to have plucked a flower at the peak of its bloom and carried it to his realm, as if to remind him of his lover’s beauty until she finally returned to him.





	here's to never growing up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic for the trc fandom and I'm both proud at how it turned out and anxious for the feedback. Might've made myself cry a couple of times, but at least it's done! I hope you'll like it and I'm looking forward to any and every comment ♡

Firework. A burst of energy and loud, bright colors illuminating the faces of people caught up in the spectacle, radiant smiles and boisterous laughs echoing in the air at its appearance, always longing for more, that's what Noah Czerny did to people.

 His eyes always held that mischievous yet benevolent gleam, a spark that was never to be extinguished, his nose crinkling as he laughed heartily at jokes no matter how stupid or bad they were.

 Blond hair covered his head and, when sunbeams and shadows aligned in just the right way, highlighting his already prominent cheekbones and the cupid's bow of his lips, it crowned his head like a halo, giving him a pure angelic look.

He was speeding tickets, wind blowing his hair and chest rumbling with laughter as he sped down the highway and adrenaline coursed through his veins like wildfire, urging him to go faster, faster, faster.

He was the rattle of skateboard wheels against the pavement, scraped elbows and knees as he misjudged the velocity or height of the jump, and the sharp smirk pulling at his face flushed rosy with exertion, as his fingers itched for more, as he already thought of ways to improve. He was rush of excitement and hitch of breath just before a jump, and sense of pride and victory as he made the jump and overcame his limits.

He was an entertainer ready to woo and please with funny stories and overblown impersonations while standing atop of tables at family reunions. And how could anyone be mad at him when when he was the life of the party, when he’s got the entire house on fire laughing at his jokes and saving his cousins from abundance of ‘Oh, do you remember me? I held you when you were only nine months old. Look how you’ve grown!’

He liked painting with his fingers messily while humming whatever song was on his mind that day, leaving stains all over his clothes and floor and snorting at the occasional stray smudges on his face and hair. He was connecting freckles in funny patters or tiny constellations, reciting their names to his younger sister, as his older one rolled his eyes playfully at his antics.

He was sneaking around in his house late at night, trying to grab a snack from the kitchen and not to make a sound, and then running bed to his bed with a curse under his breath as he accidentally hit a chair in the dark.

He was listening to loud music and jumping on his bed at 2am, playing air guitar and drums and trying to sing at the same time, and falling off the bed when his foot got tangled up in the sheets. Never able to find a reading position good enough to last him more than five minutes, he was often talking to inanimate objects, asking them about deep topics and answering himself in weird accents.

 He was a firecracker, hyper and always ready for action, a creator with ideas swirling in his mind. He was _more_.

And I guess Hades must've missed Persephone terribly so to have plucked a flower at the peak of its bloom and carried it to his realm, as if to remind him of his lover’s beauty until she finally returned to him.

* * *

 

Now he’s an apparition. He, who was once in the limelight, radiating energy and bringing happiness to everyone around him with his warm touch, is now as chilling to the touch as his bones which now lay buried deep underground.

"I've been dead for seven years. That's as warm as they get.

He’s still Noah, but somehow dimmed. Like an art gallery that was once filled with masterpieces, now robbed of its essence, a stark contrast to the person he used to be.

“Goodbye”, he says. “Don’t throw it away.”

And the spark is killed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it! Every kind of feedback will be very appreciated! You can find me at minyardxva.tumblr.com ♡


End file.
